Party Time
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: CoWritten with Ravana and sequel to Broken Lullaby. Mokuba and his date hit the hottest club in Domino for some dancing fun and maybe, some hot action afterwards in the limo ride home.


            **Author's Note:  Okay this is a one-shot and a kind of sequel to another fic I helped a friend of mine write.  The pairing is MxR (MokubaxRyou) and I liked it.  You want me to show you the prequel then let me know in a review but I also need the permission of my friend as well.  Enjoy and laterz.**

"Party Time"

            The Atrium was one of the best spots in town and it opened only a week ago.  Joey and Yugi had already gone, although they almost didn't let the shorter boy in even showing them their IDs.  It was the hot spot to be if you were in the mood to party or just have fun.  So Ryou and Mokuba decided to give it a shot but their attire was a bit different.

            A limo pulled up to the curb of the club where a rather long line of people were all waiting to go inside.  Some didn't seem to care who was coming until they noticed the couple.  A young man with raven black hair pulled into a low ponytail stepped out of the limo first.  He wore leather pants that fitted his form nicely with a deep, blue-gray satin shirt, exposing his strong chest.  Over that he wore a leather jacket with a silver chain holding a dragon pendent of a silver white with gleaming blue eyes.  He looked like a rebel from one of those 60's movies that all he was missing was a motorcycle.  Looking around he held his hand out and pulled his date out of the limo.  Now more people took notice and it came from most of the men.

            The young lady was gorgeous with silvery-white hair falling past her shoulders, deep soulful brown eyes traced with green eye-liner looked so large and innocent, and a little, pouty mouth painted a rose pink.  She wore knee-high boots with a silver buckle fastened around the ankles, the same midnight black as her date wore and seemed to go well with a mini-skirt that barely stopped at the top of her thighs.  A soft green halter top reveal her lean, flat stomach with the straps coming up to wrap around her delicate neck with a transparent, silk shirt of a softer aqua-green color.  Smiling at her date they made their way to the bouncer.

            The bouncer looked them over once behind his dark sunglasses.  He had to admit so far this girl was the hottest one he'd seen all evening. He wouldn't mind being in a dark corner with her.  "IDs?"

            The young man gave the bouncer their IDs along with a fifty to let them in with no trouble.  He couldn't help but smirk some as they were led inside, the people still waiting in lines complaining and cursing at them a bit.  Inside he let out the sigh of relief and smiled at his date.  "We're in."

            "So we are.  But explain to me again why I couldn't wear my normal clothes?" she asked, pouting a bit although her voice was a bit deeper than most ladies her age.

            "It was your turn and we talked about coming here.  And you said I got to choose where we would go and you could decide what you would wear.  Besides, how could I show you off wearing jeans and those sweaters of yours?" he said with a smile, stepping to the side and pulling him into his arms so she was pressed against his chest tightly.  Leaning closer he brought his lips next to his ear, "Right… Ryou?"

            Ryou blushed lightly and couldn't help but shiver as his hot breath trailed down the side of his neck.  "M-Mokuba…"  He blinked slowly as Mokuba pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him for the moment.

            "We're here to dance so let's dance."  Taking him hand he led him deeper inside the club.

            The reason the Atrium was so large and popular was the fact that it was actually four massive rooms about the size of a ballroom and a lobby that was just as big in the center.  The lobby was dark with multiple lamps hanging from the ceiling so the dancers wouldn't trip over anyone.  All the rooms were crowded but the mixture of four different types of music blended into a loud racket.

            It seemed the two of the smallest rooms was jam packed with people but it was understandable.  One of the small rooms had plaster walls resembled worn stone with vines everywhere.  In the corner of the room was a live band playing some Latin music.  He didn't understand much of the words but it had a nice beat.  The other room was more of a bar with a small stage but it was more of a karaoke bar where people read lyrics off the TV screen.  They looked like they were having a good time.  Another room in the far corner was large with neon likes lighting up light-colored clothing.  The floor was pattern and kept lighting up brightly;  the spotlights were also going around in no true direction, reflecting off a spinning disco ball with raised catwalks.  Music from 'Saturday Night Fever' blared to every corner of the room, making it almost deafening.  There were a lot of lights in the room but the fluorescent words painted on the walls was more than enough light and the darkness seemed to make everyone glow.  The fourth room was massive with cages where dancers were showing off but what was most impressive was the stone bust of an Egyptian pharaoh with the eyes cut out to reveal roaming strobe lights.  Against the far wall was a disc jockey, playing a mixture of techno and dance music that blared loudly from the speakers on either side of him.  It seemed that this room was one of the more popular ones since it was nearly jam packed with people.  Ryou swallowed and held on Mokuba's hand tighter.  The raven haired youth smiled at him, squeezing his hand and led him to the room with the techno music.

            It wasn't long before the two of them were dancing to the music, having a good time although Ryou was still slightly nervous.  Nearly all the guys were staring at him with lust apparent in their eyes despite that many of them had dates themselves.  He tried ignoring them but it was difficult.  Mokuba saw this and smirked before pulling Ryou close and tangled a hand in his silvery hair, crushing their lips together.  He swallowed the gasp and smirked as Ryou pressed his body against his.  He couldn't help but groan and snake his hand down to squeeze his rump.

            Ryou squeaked into the kiss and pulled back;  already he was panting heavily and looked at his lover with wide eyes, a faint hint of pink spreading over his face.  He could feel the thong he wore begin to constrict but they couldn't do that here!  Not in public with all these people!  But he didn't pull away, instead he let his arms wrap around Mokuba's waist and rest his head on his shoulder as he held him tightly.  The raven haired youth said nothing but held him tighter, watching from the corner of his shaded eyes as the men who were lusting after what was his look disappointed.

            They had danced for most of the night and now were sitting at a small table in a corner, taking a break and just be alone.  Mokuba left him for a moment to get their drinks so Ryou waited for while thinking to himself, _'This place isn't so bad after all.  I could like it.'_  He was so into his day dreaming he didn't realize he had some unwanted company.

            "Well look what we have here," a guy with a slur said.  He had on some ratty looking jeans with a stain shirt with the sleeves torn off.  His head had been shaved clean and his eyebrows had multiple rings through them.  Even in the dim lighting Ryou could make out tattoos or snakes and skulls with bloody daggers.  "Sucha pretty thing, aren't ya?"  He leaned over the table and ran a finger down his smooth cheek.  The young boy couldn't help but cringe at his touch and turned his head to the side.

            "M-My date will back so I suggest you leave," he tried to say bravely but it came out in a weak whimper.  But the guy plopped down next to him and roughly grabbed his chin.  "Please, let me go."

            "Well since you asked so nicely… how about a kiss?" he grinned, showing yellowed teeth and moved him to steal a kiss but suddenly his chair was pulled back and his hit the floor hard.

            "Listen pal, when a lady says no you mind her wishes and get to stepping," a female voice said.  Ryou looked up at his rescuer to see it was a young lady with deep red hair falling over a blue eye.  She was pretty with a slender build, the emerald green halter top hugged her chest and the black mini skirt revealed long legs with matching platform shoes making her look taller.  She had her hands planted on her hips and looked at the drunk as he slowly got to his feet.  "Pathetic."

            "So you wanna play, little girl?  Let's play."  He made to lunge at her but a foot shot out, making him trip.  The red-head quickly stepped to the side as he crashed onto the floor once more but broke his nose.

            "You should be lucky that's all you're getting," another girl spoke up as she pulled her foot back.  She wore tennis shoes with baggy jeans resting on her hips that sported large tears at the knees.  She also wore a bright orange midriff with a short collar and sleeves that revealed a tattoo of Godsmack surrounding her navel.  Her hair was a deep brown, tied into pigtails streaked with glitter.  Dark eyes watched as the drunk stumbled away before smiling at Ryou.  "Ya okay?"

            "Um y-yes thank you," he said with a smile.

            "You gotta watch out for guys like that.  They think they're God's gift to women."  The brown-haired girl shuddered lightly.  "No wonder I hate the male gender."  Ryou decided to keep to himself that he was a guy a secret for now.

            "Now look what you did, you're scaring him," the red head scolded and pulled a chair to sit at his side.  "Don't mind her, she always like that."  A snort was her answer before the brunette pulled a chair to sit across from him.  "So what's your name?"

            "…"

            "Hey you don't have to tell us if you don't want.  But if it helps we'll tell you ours.  I'm Lela  and that's Shadow."  The brown haired girl smiled and gave a short wave.

            "… I'm Ryou.  It's nice to meet you."

            "Likewise," Shadow relaxed and the three of them talked, sharing little tidbits back and forth.  When Mokuba came back the ladies greeted him and nodded their thanks at getting their drinks from the bar.

            "Thanks for watching over Ryou while I was gone," he said once more but the ladies would hear nothing of it.

            "That guy had it coming to him," Lela  said as she slipped at her drink.  "It's one thing if Ryou had come onto him, it's something entirely different when he kept pestering him."

            The white haired youth nearly choked on his drink when Lela  noticed he was actually a 'he' and not a 'she'.  Mokuba patted his back as she cough before waving that he was fine.  "Y-You knew?"

            "Not at first but little things tended to stand out.  Don't worry;  we won't spread your secret."  She winked at him which in turn caused him to blush.  Shadow laughed softly as she drank her Bloody Mary before perking up when she heard a song come over the speakers.

            "I love this song!  Lela , let's dance!"

            "Hey I'm still trying to catch my breath."

            "Next time then.  Ryou?  Mokuba?  Care to dance?"  Mokuba turned to his lover who nodded for hi to go ahead.  Smiling he leaned in and kissed him deeply before getting up.  When they hit the dance floor Ryou looked at the other girl and couldn't help but ask something.

            "Are you and Shadow… um 'close'?"  Lela  didn't answer right away but slowly nodded her head.

            "You could say that.  We have a type of 'closer than friends but not quite lovers' relationship.  We've adjusted and like it that way.  I take it you and Mokuba are in a similar state?"  Ryou couldn't help but blush.

            "I honestly care about him a lot but our relationship is still kinda in the beginning stage," he added shyly.  He would have thought the red head would say something insulting but she just nodded in understanding.  The two talked some more before their dates came back.  So it went on they the group talked and danced either as couples or a group.  They were having a good time but they thought it was time to head home when yawns began to slip free from their lips.

            "Hey maybe we'll see each other around sometime," Shadow smiled weakly at them before hiding a large yet soft yawn.  "'Cuse me."

            "Yeah we should.  Maybe we'll see each other again without realizing it," Mokuba said as he hugged Ryou to his side.  His lover smiled at him sleepily as the limo pulled up to the curb.

            Lela  smiled and waved as they got into the limo and watched as it pulled out.  She sighed softly as Shadow draped an arm over her bare shoulders and she wrapped her arm around her waist, her hand slipping into her pocket.  "Think we'll see them again?"

            "I think so.  C'mon, let's head home."  Smiling the two of them headed off to their car they parked just down to the street to go home and go straight to bed.

            In the limo Ryou yawned behind his hand for what seemed like the hundredth time.  He felt so sleepy he curled up into his lover's warmth.  Mokuba smiled as he held him close and softly kissed his temple.  But he tasted so sweet he trailed his lips down to the side of his neck and suckled the soft skin.  The young boy moaned and titled his head to the side to give him more room.  He gasped then moaned when the suckling turned into gentle nips.

            "Mokuba…" he moaned softly but didn't move away.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            "So… did you have fun?"  Smirking he leaned up and kissed him deeply, passionately for maybe a second before he pulled back.

            "Does that answer your question?" Mokuba laughed softly and kissed his forehead.

            "It sure did, Ryou… it sure did."

"He who leaves early,

lives to party another day."


End file.
